Somewhere in the world
by o-SilverLady-o
Summary: Songfic Un ZerosFilia BASTANTE por no decir muy ¬¬U azucarado, al menos en mi opinión. Basado en la canción de Filia ¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PLISSS !


Somewhere in the world  
  
By: Silver Lady  
  
Como cada mañana, Filia abría la tienda. Y como cada mañana, su vecina iba a comprar algo al mercado y la saludó:  
  
¡Buenos días, señora Ul Copt!  
  
Buenos días, señora Nimned ¿Va al mercado, no?  
  
Como siempre querida, como siempre. Nos veremos luego ¡Adiós!  
  
¡Adiós!- cuando perdió de vista a la señora Nimned, dio un suspiro y siguió limpiando un poco la tienda antes de que llegaran los clientes.  
  
Como cada mañana.  
  
*********  
  
¡Val-chan! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Val-chan!- exclamó la dragona enfadada, llamando a su hijo adoptivo.- ¿Qué es lo que te digo siempre?  
  
Valteria miró a su madre con ojos de carnero degollado, pero Filia no se dejó convencer:  
  
¿Qué es lo que te digo?  
  
Pues. que no vuele cuando esté en la tienda.- dijo disimulando que no sabía de qué le estaba hablando.  
  
¡Me has desobedecido Val-chan! ¡Mira lo que has hecho!- dijo señalando una estantería con varios espacios, ya que los jarrones que deberían estar allí habían caído en el suelo y se habían roto.  
  
¡Yo no he sido mamá, habrá sido un cliente, que habrá chocado con la estantería y.!  
  
¿Es que los clientes tienen plumas como esta?- le interrumpió su madre mostrándole una hermosa pluma negra.  
  
¡Hoy no he hecho nada, debe ser de otro día!  
  
¡Ayer limpié hasta el fondo y te aseguro que no había ni una sola pluma!  
  
¡Mamá por favor! ¡Lo siento, perdóname!- suplicó Val. La dragona suspiró largamente y se rindió. Como cada mañana.  
  
Está bien. puedes salir a jugar hoy. ¡Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo! ¿Me oyes? ¡No!  
  
¡Gracias, mamá!- Val se abrazó fuertemente a Filia y salió como un rayo por la puerta.  
  
Jefa.- empezó Giras, que había visto la escena - ¿no cree que ha sido demasiado blanda con él?  
  
No puedo evitarlo. además, sólo es un niño, pretenden divertirse, nada más.  
  
Lo que usted diga, jefa U  
  
Cuando Giras se fue a la cocina, Filia fue a limpiar el estropicio cuando oyó una voz muy familiar. Fue tan sólo un susurro, pero la hizo estremecerse:  
  
Filia.  
  
¡Él! Pero. era imposible. no podía estar aquí, no sentía su presencia. pero era su voz ¿Se estaría volviendo loca? ¿O es que le echaba de menos? ¡No, nunca había sentido nada por ese namagomi! Aunque. no quería reconocerlo, pero al final había trabado con él una especie. de amistad. y sí, le echaba de menos, más que a ningún otro de sus compañeros.  
  
Filia.  
  
Somewhere in the world Somewhere in the dark  
  
I can hear the voice that calls my name  
  
Might be a memory  
  
Might be my future Might be a love waiting for me  
  
Se sentó en una silla cercana y meditó. No pudo evitar sonreír al imaginar a Zeros abrazándola fuertemente. Siempre había ocultado ese sentimiento, incluso a sí misma, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Le quería, y aunque pasasen días, meses y años, le daba la impresión de que nunca olvidaría esa sonrisa burlona, que al principio le pareció estúpida. y ahora quería ver de nuevo.  
  
Rock me gently  
  
Hold me tenderly 'Til the morning breaks, night fades away  
  
No, no podía seguir así. Tenía que buscarle. Dónde fuera y decirle lo que sentía. ¿y si él no la correspondía? Sería terrible, pero no tenía más remedio. No podía aguantar más la presión. Estaba furiosa consigo misma, por haber sido tan ciega ¿Dónde encontrarle?  
  
I've spent my time in vain Trapped inside pain  
  
Don't let me down  
  
Help me see the light  
  
Había perdido el tiempo, su vida de 150 años no la había servido de nada. Aunque si fuera humana tampoco habría sido muy distinto. No sin él. No tenía sentido ¿cómo podía una dragona estar enamorada de un mazoku? ¿No eran enemigos declarados? Maldijo el día en que comenzó la guerra eterna entre dioses y demonios. Si no hubiera sido así nunca, tendría alguna posibilidad.  
  
Feeling, feeling bitter, twisted all along Wading through an empty life too long I close my eyes listen to the wind Longing to belong to a higher place  
  
Zeros. estés donde estés, no me dejes, por favor. dime dónde te encuentras, me da igual el lugar. sólo deseo que estemos juntos otra vez.  
  
Let me hear your voice  
  
Let me be with you  
  
No pudo resistir más y se echó a llorar. Estaba condenada a no poder estar junto a él, a no amarle, ni siquiera podían ser amigos. Su condición se lo impedía.  
  
Filia. no llores. Filia.  
  
Paró. Paró, porque el susurro ya no venía de lejos. Porque no podía ahora que él estaba tan cerca, a su lado. Ahora que la abrazaba.  
  
Filia. no llores por mí. no merece la pena.  
  
Claro que la merece, Zeros, claro que la merece.- susurró la dragona dándose la vuelta y abrazándole, con la esperanza de que no desapareciera nunca más de su vida.  
  
When the shadow falls down upon me Like a bird singing  
  
Like a breeze blowing  
  
It's calling me  
  
Somewhere in the world  
  
Pero eso no ocurriría nunca, no mientras estuviesen juntos. Porque en algún lugar del mundo, siempre quedará esperanza.  
  
FIN  
  
~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~? ~?~?~?~?~?~?~?  
  
Nota de Silver Lady: ¡Buaaaaaa.! ¡Qué bonito! Bueno, a lo mejor es demasiado romántico, pero es que a mí se me dan mejor los Zel-Amelia ^_^. Quiero dedicar este fic a la parejita en cuestión y a todos los que crean en ella (¡Zeros & Filia forever!) Ejem, bueno, a lo que iba, si queréis darme vuestra opinión, tan solo tenéis que dejar un review, o mandarla a n_dama_de_plata@yahoo.es. Arigatou!! 


End file.
